


Faith and Flight

by Teyke



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Eric is awesome, Gen, Kink Meme, Not Actually Kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teyke/pseuds/Teyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean learns to fly, but it takes him a few tries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith and Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [posted to the 1st-class kink meme](http://1stclass-kink.livejournal.com/3115.html?thread=3469867#t3469867) on June 15, 2011.

"You truly believe I'll fly this time?" Sean looked like he wanted to be sick.   
  
"Unreservedly."   
  
"I trust you. I don't trust him."   
  
"Say nothing," Charles told Hank.   
  
One of these days, Erik thought, someone other than him was going to figure out that Charles ran more on faith than on fact - but then, if a failed drop out of a third-story window hadn't taught Sean that much, he was unlikely to figure it out anytime soon.   
  
"I'm gonna die!"  
  
"Alright, we're not going to make you do anything you don't feel - "  
  
Erik had enough. At some point, he had to learn to swim or sink, and if Sean dithered any more then they'd be up here all day. "Here, let me help," he suggested, and pushed the kid off of the edge, ignoring Charles' exclamation of, "Erik!" He frowned, watching Sean fall - flailing madly - with more than just his eyes, tracking the feel of moving metal. The satellite, entirely metal as it was, made it more difficult, but he could still feel the buckles of Sean's harness move along a path that curved as he glided outward, squawking helplessly.   
  
Beside him, Charles' hand went to his temple, no doubt trying to give him some sort of last-second aid before he crashed into the trees. Erik watched as he curved closer, then too close, prompting Charles to shout out loud, "Sean, scream!" He waited a split-second longer - if anything was going to get Sean to do it right, it would be the sight of death rushing up to meet him.   
  
Just before Sean would have smashed face-first into the evergreens, Erik gave up and raised his hands, clenching them into fists and yanking Sean's harness upward. The kid's attempts at screaming ceased entirely as he continued to glide over the tips of the trees; Charles turned to Erik in surprise. Sweating - Sean was far lighter than the anchor, but his harness didn't have much metal for Erik to work with - Erik pulled him back to the top of the satellite.   
  
"You - you - " Sean protested furiously as he neared them, legs and arms pinwheeling furiously in thin air. "You just - "  
  
"Really, Erik, that wasn't - " Charles began.   
  
Rolling his eyes, Erik turned the kid around in midair and dropped him, leaning over to watch him squawk all the way down. Again.   
  
Charles glared, in that way he had where it wasn't really a glare and was more of a very long, level look that still somehow managed to convey just how very disappointed he was with the recipient. Hank continued to look intimidated. In fact, Erik had yet to see Hank look any other way - though he supposed that could just be him.   
  
Erik shrugged. "What? Come on, Charles, you've seen me throw around heavier things." His voice hitched in the middle of the last word, as he stretched out a hand and caught Sean again. This time, he just raised him straight up, not bothering to bring him back to the satellite before letting go.   
  
"That's not the point," Charles said, sounding deeply unimpressed as he leaned forward over the railing, watching Sean half fall, half glide, down, down - and then up again as he finally got it right.   
  
"But it worked," Erik pointed out smugly.  
  
Charles gave him the look again.


End file.
